Yu-Gi-Oh! GX-II: Starz of Destiny
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: Meet Daphne Davenport and Shane Mikaelson. Daphne is a beautiful and talented female duellist with a dream of going pro one day, which is now being fueled strongly by the death of a loved one. Whilst Shane harbors a spiritual secret that seeks self-discovery through the infamous card game. They along with others will be looking to hopefully fulfil their own personal destinies.
1. Turn 1

**YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0: **_Starz of Destiny_  
_Season One_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**TURN 1:** _Making the Grade! (Part 1) – The Lady in Waiting_

* * *

**Premise:**

_Welcome to the world of Duel Monsters, a global phenomenon that changed the face of the gaming industry forever. A card game filled with monsters, spells, traps and ties to the ancient world of Egypt with mystical connections to worlds and spirits beyond our understanding. Former Duel Monsters' World Champion: Seto Kaiba and the current President of Kaiba Corp the largest gaming company in the world bought an island not too far off the coast of Duelist Kingdom and built a school for the next generation of duellists. Here those who passed their entrance exams would spend the next 3-4 years of their life training, preparing and learning about the rich history of the greatest game ever played, as well as usual classes all in hope of entering the professional world of duelling and start their hopefully fruitful careers as professional duellists. This school was called: Duel Academy._

_Jaden Yuki, a legendary student and a Slifer Red graduated from this very school some time ago making the school even more famous then it was. Now the next set of duellists are about to make their own mark on this academy and hopefully join Jaden in the history books. But it won't be easy, but there's one person in particular, who is up for the challenge and along with her friends they may just do it. Let's meet them shall we? And follow them on their life-changing journey…  
_

* * *

"Mummmmmmmmm!" screamed a feminine voice from her bedroom.

"Honey, what is it?" said a middle-aged woman entering her daughter's room, who seemed to be frantically searching for something with various clothes and possessions being tossed around the room like a dog digging for its bone.

The young girl flipped her long, beautiful blond hair out from inside her closest, where she was currently sitting on her knees. She looked over at her mother...

"Mum, I can't find the diamond necklace Dad brought me and I really wanted to wear it for my entry exam today at Kaiba Corp, it always brought me luck!" she revealed sadly wanting to desperately find it.

The girl's mother walked over to her daughter and joined her on her knees on the bedroom floor, where stroked the side of her daughter's face..

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find it; we still have plenty of time before your exam starts. Now let's put our heads together and look for it okay? Where did you leave it last?" she asked her daughter.

"I left it right there on my nightstand last night before I went to bad ready for today. And now it's missing!" she voiced with great concern.

"Okay then, well maybe it's fallen down somewhere. Let's start with looking under your bed and such okay? It could have fallen down the side?" she suggested to her only daughter, who agreed with her mother's suggestion and the two women began to check around the bed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in New Domino City, another young duellist was preparing himself for his upcoming entrance exam at Kaiba Corp. He was sitting down on a bench in the park dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans; a white polo t-shirt with a v-neck and a black navy blue tracksuit jacket with a hood, where he currently had left open. He had his hand on his deck with his duel-disk fully attached to left arm. The youth in question had his eyes closed and began speaking quite softly to him-self...

"Okay guys. This is it now. This is our big chance! We have to pass this exam, if we ever want to go pro!" voiced the teenager.

"Shane..." said a faint voice causing Shane to instantly open his eyes and look over his shoulder, which sparked the spiritual appearance of another person behind him. He had short dark brown hair that was styled in the shape of smaller shark's fin across the top and who wore the exact same type of clothes as shall, but were the complete opposite in colour consisting of a black polo t-shirt; lighter jeans that were slightly ripped across certain parts and wore an open dark crimson red jacket with a hood. The spirit's arms were folded firmly across his chest.

"Hey Ares, what's up?" asked Shane with interest, "Everything okay?" he further asked.

Ares looked down at Shane, "We must pass this test. For some reason, I feel as this Duel Academy you speak of may be able to help me. I have a strong feeling about it." answered the spirit.

"We will Ares, we got this!" replied Shane with a smile, "We kick some serious ass together, do we not?" he asked his friend.

Ares smirks a bit and unfolds his arms placing a hand on his hip and looks down a little closing his eyes, "We work well together yes.." he paused opening his eyes and lifting his head up slightly. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have an exam to pass, which we really should be on our way to right now…" reminded Ares.

"True." Shane replied looking at his leather-strapped wristwatch, "We should go…so what are we waiting for?" he with excitement in his voice followed by a smile before standing up and began jogging off away from the bench and out of the park in the direction of Kaiba Corp, after Ares vanished from sight.

"Daphne honey are you ready?" asked the mother back at the house calling to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Mum, I'm ready!" said Daphne, who began making her way down the stairs wearing a lilac coloured short-length jacket with a white button up shirt underneath with the top two buttons open allowing Daphne's newly diamond necklace to be seen hanging around her neck.

The teenager was also sporting a pair of baby blue skinny female jeans with an animal-print inspired belt around the waistband. Daphne had already straightened her long blond hair and applies small amounts of make-up to her face including soft pink lip gloss and darker mascara for her semi-long eyelashes. Daphne sat down on the bottom step, where her mother waiting for and quickly put on a white trainers with life pink strips across both sides. She quickly stood up with an excited smile on her face, as she looked her equally smiling mother…

"So, how do I like Mum?" asked Daphne maintaining her beautiful smile.

"You look beautiful darling…" answered Fiona gently running his fingers through the side of her daughter's hair.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really…." replied Fiona. "Now let's go! We have to get you to Kaiba Corp, here you go honey…" said Fiona passing Daphne her duel-disk, "Can't forget this now…" she chuckled.

Daphne giggles a little, "True or I'll never win my duel!" she snickers a bit and attached her duel-disk to her form arm and checked her deck pouch that was on the back of jeans attached to her belt to make sure, she had her deck. "I have my deck too. So let's go or I'll be late!" she reminded her mother. The two women quickly picked up a few things from the table and left the house locking the door behind them with Fiona unlocking the car to take her daughter to Kaiba Corp.

Inside Kaiba Corp's foyer potential students were pouring in one after the other to take their entrance tests for their chance to start their freshmen year at Duel Academy as the new class of 2014. Shane had signed in and followed his respective group into their duelling arena, where the field was split up into many different mini-fields for each student to privately take their tests but with a lot of spectators watching them, who were either students who had finished their tests; awaiting their tests or right at the top on the balcony overlooking everything was some of Duel Academy's current students ranging from sophomores to seniors with various teachers sitting in the front row grading applicants from their duel tests to decide who is joining them at Duel Academy and who wasn't.

"Okay who's next?" asked Dr. Vellian Crowler; Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy and the Vice Chancellor.

"Shane Mikaelson, I believe." replied Sebastian Masters, one of Duel Academy's top Event Planners.

"Okay then. Page him and have him report to duelling field number 106, understand?" said Crowler.

"Very well." said Sebastian, who spoke into the microphone. "Shane Mikaelson! Please report to duelling field 106 to take your test. Thank You." ordered Sebastian.

Back in the stands, Shane heard his name being called and smiled...

"That's me! You ready, Ares?" he asked his spiritual companion, who appeared next to him.

"Let's go!" Ares commanded, as the two friends made their way out of the stands and walked down into one of the many exit and entrance pathway throughout the stands.

Shane walked through the slightly dark pathway in direction to the fields; he reached the entrance door and stopped in-front of it took up a strong stance pulling out a golden pendant from underneath his t-shirt, which was shaped like a 'Z' that was hanging from a black string. It glimmered a little against the dim lights.

"Here we go…game time!" he said to himself before speaking again, as he dropped the pendant so that it landed against his chest sway a little from side to side as it started to glow: "ZODIAKOS!" he yelled softly after causing the pendant's glow to shine brighter illuminating the entire area with a quick flash of golden light.

The light soon faded with Shane lifting his head up a little opening his eyes with the golden image of a 'Z' appearing on his forehead briefly before vanishing from site taking the golden aura of energy that was currently circulating around the teenager with it. Shane had a serious look on his face with the sleeves of his now dark crimson red tracksuit jacket pushed up to his elbows with a black v-jeck t-shirt now underneath it, but Shane's dark navy blue jeans remained. Shane's expression soon saw it change to a confident smirk across his lip.

Shane reached behind the back of jeans in-order to open up the deck pouch that was attached there and began removing his deck from inside and placed it inside of his duel-disk automatically setting his life point counter to 4000 due to examination rules. Shane's short dark brown hair was a now a combination of both his own and Ares much like their clothes causing a much longer, thinner fin-like hair styling to swoop across the top of his head with the sides of his hair now pulling back slightly but not slicked back. Shane began moving towards the entrance and walked out onto his respective field to take his test, where he came to face with his duelling proctor on the other side of the field.

"Alright applicant, let's see what you got and if you belong with the elite at Duel Academy! Good luck, and let's begin!" said the Proctor, who activated his duel disk setting his life points to 4000.

"Sounds good…" he said with a smirk activating his duel-disk also and holding it out properly in-front of him.

"DUEL!" said both duellists instantly starting the exam and drawing their five respective cards to make up their opening hands.

=======================  
_PROCTOR - __**4000 LP**_  
_**4000 LP**_ - _SHANE (ARES)_  
=======================

"I'll go first!" Shane said drawing his first card of the game. He looked at it and smiled a little to himself before speaking again: "For my first move: I summon: Knight of the Zodiak – Aries to the field in attack mode!" he revealed placing his chosen card on his third monster card zone.

The Zodiac symbol for Aries materializes onto the field before bursting into a pillar of flames in which a sword is seen passing through it cutting in half causing the flames to vanish and revealing the monster responsible for it with the head and body of a ram dressed in Grecian armour standing on two legs with a large claymore in his hand that he was holding out to the side.

====================================  
**KNIGHT OF THE ZODIAK – ARIES**  
_(FIRE - LEVEL 4 – BEAST-WARRIOR – EFFECT)  
__**ATK: **__1500 /__**DEF: **__1500_  
Effect: _Once during either player's turn, you can select 1 monster on your side of the field  
with "Zodiak" in its card name; Increase its ATK by 1000 points until the End Phase._  
====================================

The Proctor looked at Shane's card raising his eyebrow clearly having never the card before, so he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Shane then continued with his turn..

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down." he informed the Proctor slipping his chosen card inside his third spell/trap card zone on his duel-disk, as the card in question materialized onto the field behind Shane's monster.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the duelling fields, Daphne was seen taking up her respective position on the platform on duelling field 108 with her Exam Proctor on the other side. Daphne's mother Fiona was sitting in the stands looking forward to watching her daughter duel and hopefully past her test.

"Hey Rory…your sister's about about to take her test." said another female voice on the balcony overlooking the fields with her hand on her hip. The woman in question had very long red hair that came down to right before lower back.

"I know." said Rory, who came up from behind the redhead with his muscular arms folded across his chest dressed in an Obelisk Blue jacket that was open with a black tank-top underneath it along with a pair of dark blue jeans and was quite handsome. He had a soft smile on his face watching his little sister duel for the first time since returning to the city with the academy to watch the entrance exams.

The red head looked at her friend with a soft smirk, "You seem excited…you think she'll pass?" asked Trixie, Rory's current best friend and fellow Obelisk Blue student.

Rory smiles some more, "With flying colours, just watch…" he advised his best friend, who just smirks some more to herself and tons her attention to Daphne's duelling field.

"Okay. Are you ready, young lady?" asked Daphne's assessor.

She smiles, "Ready as I'll ever be!" she replied confidently.

"Very good, Good Luck, Ms. Davenport." encouraged the assessor.

"Thanks!" she replied grateful for the encouragement.

"DUEL!" said both duellists activating their duel-disks simultaneously to begin their game and draw their opening hands.

======================  
_ASSESSOR - __**4000 LP**_  
_**4000 LP**_ - _DAPHNE  
======================_

"Okay Ms. Davenport, I'll start us off…" informed the assessor.

"Fine with me." said Daphne holding her cards in her hand.

The assessor drew the top card of his deck; he looked at it and began making his first move. "I'll summon: Ally of Justice – Cyclone Creator to the field in attack mode!" informed the assessor once again placing his chosen card in one of his five monster card zones.

Ally of Justice – Cyclone Creator materializes on the field in a fierce cyclone of wind before it quickly dissipating shortly after.

==================================  
**ALLY OF JUSTICE – CYCLONE CREATOR**  
_(DARK – LEVEL 3 – MACHINE-TUNER-EFFECT)  
__**ATK: **__1400 /__**DEF: **__1200_  
Effect: _Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to return Spell/Trap Cards  
from the field to the hand equal to the number of face-up Tuner monsters on the field.  
==================================_

Daphne wasn't sure what to think at the moment, but she assumed her assessor was looking to perform a Synchro-Summoning of some sort. She braced herself for what could come next…

"Next, I'll activate the spell card: Double Summon from my hand!" said the assessor causing the card image to materialize onto the field in holographic 3D.

==================================  
**DOUBLE SUMMON**  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._  
===================================

"This card allows me to summon a second monster this turn, so now I'll summon: Ally Salvo to the field in attack mode to join my Cyclone Creator." He added placing his chosen monster onto his duel-disk next to his current monster's card zone.

Ally Salvo quickly materializes onto the field spinning around before stopping and floating next to Cyclone Creator.

==================================  
**ALLY SALVO**  
_(DARK – LEVEL 2 – MACHINE-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 400 /__**DEF: **__300_  
Effect: _When this card is destroyed by battle with a LIGHT monster and sent  
to the Graveyard, select 2 cards on the field and destroy them._  
===================================

"I was right…he was planning to perform a Synchro-Summon!" Daphne said thoughtfully to herself, "This should be fun." She said to herself.

"I'm sure you know what happens next? I'll be tuning my Level 3 Cyclone Creator with my Ally Salvo…" he pauses for the moment allowing his two monsters to do their thing and coming together within the Synchro Tunnel…

"…so I can Synchro Summon: my Ally of Justice Catastor in attack mode!" he revealed placing his newly summoned card his duel-disk face-up in attack position.

==================================  
**ALLY OF JUSTICE CATASTOR**  
_(DARK – LEVEL 5 – MACHINE-SYNCHRO-EFFECT)  
__**ATK: **__2200 /__**DEF: **__1200_  
Effect: _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a non-DARK monster: Destroy that monster._  
===================================

Ally of Justice Catastor materializes from the Synchro Tunnel and lands on its four metallic legs on the assessor's side of the field and began facing down its opponent in Daphne strongly.

"That ends my turn for now applicant." informed the assessor.

"Wow not bad, sir. But let's see: if I can top that…?" she said with a smile knowing all about Catastor's effect, "My move!" she calls and draws the top card of her deck and looks at it: "Excellent! Just the card, I was hoping for…" she murmurs thoughtfully to herself.

"I activate the spell card: Vehicroid Selection Zone!" she reveals holding her chosen card out in-front of her for the assessor to see, who raises his eyebrow wondering what the card does whilst it picture art starts to glow.

==================================  
**VEHICROID SELECTION ZONE**  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Select up to 4 "roid" monsters from your Deck and reveal them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 2 monsters among them.  
Discard those 2 monsters and add the other 2 monsters to your hand. They cannot be summoned this turn._  
===================================

"Now I have to pick up to 4 monsters from my deck with 'roid' in their card names and then I have to show them to you. You pick 2 of them to go the graveyard, while I add the other 2 to my hand but the downside is I can't summon them this turn. So choose…" urged Daphne with a smile showing her four chosen cards to her assessor with their holographic card images appearing above her head for all to see.

"Very well then I pick: Steamroid and Truckroid!" said the assessor forcing Daphne to discard them both to the Graveyard.

"Then Kiteroid and Stealthroid are added to my hand." She confirms placing those two cards in her hand and sends her spell card to the Graveyard now also. "Next I'll summon: Shovelroid to the field in defensive mode!" she decides placing her chosen monster card sideways on her duel-disk in her third monster card zone.

==================================  
**SHOVELROID**  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 3 – MACHINE-EFFECT)_  
_**ATK: **__1000 /__**DEF: **__1500_  
Effect: _When this card is destroyed in battle, discard one card from your hand  
and add 1 Spell Card to your hand from your Deck._  
===================================

Shovelroid materializes onto the field raising its mighty craned claw before lowering it and taking up a defensive position on the field with his 3D card image appearing beneath it.

"Ms. Davenport, I suggest you do better than that if you want to be accepted into Duel Academy." Voiced the assessor not impressed by Daphne's opening play at all.

"Who said I wasn't?" she replied with a smirk, "I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face-down on the field." Daphne places both cards into their respective spell/trap zones causing them to appear face-down behind in-front of her behind her monster smiling warmly to herself.

Back on the balcony, Rory smirks a little: "That's it sis, show 'em what you got!" he said thoughtfully to himself. Trixie looks at her friend not sure, why he was looking so calm in light of his younger sister's first official turn of the duel.

"Why do I keep the feeling your sister is totally playing the assessor right now?" she said with a snicker.

Rory chuckles a little, "That's because she is. She does that occasionally with her opponents. A lot of people underestimate female duellists, as you know Trix. So don't worry my sister may look an amateur right now to the assessor, but really she's already got this duel won, if things go according to plan for her that is.." he explained to the red head.

"Alright, I'll bite…let's see, if what you say is true…I'm intrigued now…" Trixie replied with a snicker looking back at the field wondering just what Rory's little sister had planned for her opponent…

===================================================  
**NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0 - _STARZ OF DESTINY:_  
**  
**Turn 2: **_"Making the Grade (Part II) – Passing with Flying Colours!?"_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

===================================================  
**TURN 2 SYNOPSIS:**

_Daphne and Shane continue to make sure they pass their entrance examinations, but just who is this "Ares?" that resides within Shane's soul? And what is it that powers their connection? Also appearances can be deceiving when it comes to planning ahead for Daphne, as the Assessor will soon find out, just how dangerous his opponent truly is. But the real question: Will they make it into Duel Academy? If so, what will their ranks be? Find out this and more on the next episode of: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2.0! It's your move!_

===================================================  
**Disclaimer:  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. This is a FanFiction. Therefore, I am not breaking any laws nor do I intend to for I do own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _or any of their characters. Some cards appearing in this FanFiction are of my own creation: which have been specifically crafted for this FanFiction and its characters or have been adapted from their pre-existing counterparts within Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga Universe._


	2. Turn 2

**YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0:**_Starz of Destiny_  
_Season One_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**TURN 2:** _Making the Grade! (Part II) – Passing with Flying Colours!?_

"Alright Applicant, it's my turn now…" he informed the younger student and drew the top card of from his deck. "And I'll start my turn off by playing the spell card: Ancient Rules from my hand!" announced the Proctor slipping his chosen card into a spell/trap card on his duel-disk activating it instantly causing it's card image to materialize onto the field.

=====================  
**ANCIENT RULES**  
_(Normal Spell Card) _  
Effect: _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.  
=====================_

"This allows me to special summon any Level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. So I Summon: Rabidragon to the field in attack mode!" voiced the duelling Proctor placing his chosen card onto a free monster zone on his duel-disk face-up..

====================================  
**RABIDRAGON**  
_(LIGHT - LEVEL 8 – DRAGON – NORMAL)  
__**ATK:**__ 2950 / __**DEF:**__ 2900_  
_it's a snowfield-dwelling, giant-ear-sporting, super-acoustic, snowball-shaped mutant dragon!  
There's no way anybody can escape..._  
====================================

Rabidragon makes its presence almost immediately with a mighty roar following its materialization onto the field in holographic 3D.

"Next I'll summon another rabbit-inspired monster, who goes by the name of Rescue Rabbit!" the Proctor moves another monster card from his hand and places it on his duel-disk face-up in attach position.

====================================  
**RESCUE RABBIT **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 4 – BEAST – EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 300 / __**DEF:**__ 100_  
Effect:_ Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. You can banish this face-up card you control;  
Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters with the same name from your Deck.  
Destroy them during the End Phase. You can only use the effect of "Rescue Rabbit" once per turn._  
====================================

"But he won't be staying around for long since, I'm going to activating his special ability! Which allows to remove it from play in-order to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters with the same straight from my deck onto the field until the End Phase of my turn, which we see them being destroyed!" explained the Proctor, who removed his monster from play causing to vanish from the field allowing him to play two new monsters straight from his deck placing them face-up on his duel-disk in attack mode.

"So now, I summon two Gene-Warped Werewolves to the field in attack mode!" announced the duelling Proctor.

====================================  
**GENE-WARPED WEREWOLF** (x2)  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 4 – BEAST-WARRIOR – NORMAL)  
__**ATK:**__ 2000 / __**DEF:**__ 100_  
_this warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation.  
Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash destruction._  
====================================

Shane grits his teeth a bit at the fact; his tester had just summoned four monsters in just one-turn, if he was including Rescue Rabbit's appearance and then disappearance with incredible attack power. "Three monsters already...impressive." said Shane calmly to himself.

"Now applicant let's see, if you can survive this round and if you've got what it takes to join our ranks at Duel Academy. Because if you do not, you will simply lose this duel right here and now and you would have failed your test." The Proctor reminded the youth.

"I'm ready for you…" Shane informs the Proctor with a confident smile.

"Very well then, I shall proceed with my attack! Gene-Warped Werewolf! Attack Mr. Mikaelson's monster with Claw of Destruction!" commanded the Proctor firmly. Gene-Warped Werewolf then charged forward as instructed against Shane's Aries…

"Hold it right there, sir! My monster has a special ability you might want to know about!" he informed his examiner, "Once during either of our turns my Aries can increase the attack points of any Zodiak monster on the field including himself! And that's exactly, what I'm going to have him do! Aries how about you show him, what I mean!" commanded Shane holding out his hand in-front causing Aries to release a battle cry of his own and threw out his claymore to the side setting it ablaze almost instantly and began raising his attack power..

====================================  
**KNIGHT OF THE ZODIAK – ARIES**  
_(FIRE - LEVEL 4 – BEAST-WARRIOR – EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 1500 - 2500 (+1000) _  
====================================

Aries then launches a counter attack by jumping up into the air and bringing his blazing sword down with one harsh strike burning straight through Gene-Warped Werewolf's physical make up causing his holographic image to shatter in a million pieces successfully reducing the Proctor's life points by 500 in the process.

=======================  
_PROCTOR - __**3500 LP (-500)**_  
=======================

Aries then jumps back onto Shane's side of the field with Shane looking on with a smile, "Nicely done, Aries…" he said to his monster. Aries turned his head and looked at his master…

"Thank you my lord, we took him by surprise it seems…" replied Aries mentally.

"I agree." replied Shane to the Duel Monster Spirit, who soon returned his attention to the Proctor's other two monsters.

"Well played applicant, I didn't expect that. But I'm afraid my Rabidragon is still on the field and is more than strong enough to take your Aries down even with his attack point boost, as you're about to find out.

"I don't think so, sir!" replied Shane with a snicker.

"Is that right? Then please explain yourself…" asked the Proctor with a series tone.

"It'll be my pleasure or why don't I just show you?" he paused, "I reveal my face-down card…" Shane said moving his hand over his face-down card causing it to flip upwards activating: "…Fourth Planet from the Sun!" revealed Shane with a smirk.

==================================  
**FOURTH PLANET FROM THE SUN**  
_(Normal Trap Card)  
_Effect: _Activate only, while you control a face-up "Knight of the Zodiak - Aries". When a face-up "Knight of the Zodiak – Aries" successfully  
destroys an opponent's monster in battle: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to  
__that target's original ATK.  
_===================================

The Proctor looks at the trap card in question, "I've never heard of that trap card…and what does it have to do with my Rabidragon, boy?" he asked firmly.

"Because Fourth Planet from the Sun can only be activated; while I control a face-up Aries and whenever he destroys an opponent's monster in battle this trap card allows me to pick another monster on your field and destroy it! Then you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"WHAT?!" said the Duelling Proctor in complete shock, "Argh…" he growled shortly after.

Shane grins, "I'm sure you know which monster I'm picking? It's your Rabidragon naturally, so why don't we just get right to it shall we? Destroy his monster!" ordered the teenage duellist.

Fourth Planet of Sun releases a powerful blast of solar energy straight at Rabidragon striking it within seconds and shatters its image sending to the graveyard forcing the duelling Proctor to receive 2950 of damage to his life points engulfing him a pillar of intense flames with loud yells of pain being heard.

=======================  
_PROCTOR - __**550 LP (-2950) **_  
=======================

The flames eventually cease releasing the Proctor; who became hunched over slightly and was now breathing quite heavily with small streams of black smoke rising up from his shoulder before eventually fading away. The Proctor recovered from the attack on his life points looking straight over at Shane…

"Alright Applicant, you saved yourself with that impressive trap card of yours, but you haven't beaten me yet." He reminded Shane, who narrowed his eyes a little. "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!" he said concluding his turn resulting in the instant destruction of his only remaining monster leaving him defenceless with Aries's attack points returning to normal.

====================================  
**KNIGHT OF THE ZODIAK – ARIES**  
_(FIRE - LEVEL 4 – BEAST-WARRIOR – EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 2500 - 1500 (-1000) _  
====================================

Shane looked at his opponent's field, "He had no monsters left to protect him, but two cards face-down. If I want to win this duel here and now, I must take out those face-down cards or they could turn things around." he planned mentally to himself. "Okay then back to me, it seems…" Shane drew 1 card from his deck and looked at it before returning his attention to the Proctor.

"Okay sir, I'm planning on ending this duel here and now, so I hope you're ready to pass me..." he said with a soft smile. "I sacrifice my all-powerful Aries to bring out my: Knight of the Zodiak – Aquarius in attack mode! Come fourth my friend…I summon thee!" he added placing his Aries monster card in the Graveyard and replaces it with his newly chosen card…

====================================  
**KNIGHT OF THE ZODIAK – AQUARIUS**  
_(WIND - LEVEL 7 – SPELLCASTER – EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 2400 / __**DEF:**__ 2400_  
Effect: _You can Tribute Summon this card by releasing 1 "Zodiak" monster.  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: Destroy all Spell/Traps on your opponent's side of the field._  
====================================

The astrological sign for Aquarius is seen materializing onto the field before vanishing and releasing a powerful tornado of wind that immediately ceases upon exploding outwards and revealing Aquarius inside it. He is wearing only a barbarian styled armour skirt revealing a muscular yet shirtless torso above. Aquarius is also holding a golden double handed water jug in one of its hands.

"Once Aquarius had been successfully summoned, it destroys all Spell/Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field!" Shane reveals.

"What? No!" he replied in frustration, "Well before it's too late, I'll activate one of them by way of the quick play spell card: Scapegoat!" he called out flipping his middle card upwards activating it.

"Argh…" growls Shane softly.

==================================  
**SCAPEGOAT**  
_(Quick-Play Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defence Position.  
These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you  
activate this card (but you can set)._  
===================================

Scapegoat soon vanishes from the field releasing four Sheep Tokens onto the field in defence mode. Aquarius soon jumps up into the air turns his water jug forwards and releases a powerful gust of wind that viciously strikes all of the Proctor's remaining face-down spell/trap cards destroying them. Aquarius soon turns his jug back up upon stopping the winds and lands back on his feet on Shane's side of the field.

"My apologies my lord." voiced Aquarius telepathically to his master.

"It's okay Aquarius, it wasn't your fault. This guy is just prolonging his defeat. But this ends now!" Shane responded using the same telepathic link taking another card from his hand and showing to his opponent: "I activate the spell card: Uranus Rising!" announced Shane causing the spell card's image to render in holographic 3D on the field.

==================================  
**URANUS RISING**  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _You can activate this card when "Knight of the Zodiak - Aquarius" is face-up on your side of the field.  
Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters on the field except "Knight of the Zodiak – Aquarius"._  
===================================

"Say what?!" replied the confused Proctor not enjoying being in the dark about cards he's never seen or experienced before.

"I can activate this spell card, when Aquarius is on the field by giving up a 1000 of my life points, I can destroy every monster on the field including my own except: Knight of the Zodiak – Aquarius!" he revealed.

=======================  
_**3000 LP (-1000)**_ - _SHANE (ARES) _  
=======================

"You can't!" Shane's opponent yelled in protest.

"I can and I WILL!" replied Shane firmly.

The artwork of Uranus Rising begins to glow and releases a huge wave of seismic energy that pummels through the platform's structure for holographic effect to become upturned and eventually collides with the Proctor's 4 Sheep Tokens destroying them all instantly one after the other, but Aquarius remains unharmed after jumping up into the air avoiding the quake.

"Once again Proctor, your field is empty…now then let's end this!" he voiced strongly as Uranus Rising's card image fades restoring the field to normal. "Aquarius finish of the rest of his life points with Zephyr Winds!" commanded Shane throwing out his arm and pointing his finger straight at the duelling Proctor.

Aquarius follows his master's instructions and transforms himself into a fierce tornado; whose blustering winds engulf the Proctor reducing the rest of his life points.

=======================  
_PROCTOR - __**0 LP (-2400) **_  
=======================

The holograms fade signalling the end of the duel and Shane's victory. The Proctor gets up from one knee and looks over at youth opposite him; who deactivates his duel-disk. The defeated Proctor walks over to Shane and offers him his hand to shake…

"Congratulations: Mr Mikaelson. You passed. Welcome to the Academy." revealed the Proctor with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." replied Shane shaking the man's hand slowly before watching the Proctor walk away. Shane's golden 'Z' pendant began to glow once again returning Shane back to normal and his clothes and hairstyle before the light faded again. "Alright, we're in Ares…" he said with a smile looking over his shoulder at Ares, who appears once again by his side in his spiritual form.

"Indeed we are my friend. It was a team effort." he replied looking at his human friend, "We fought bravely today and now I can finally start my journey of self-discovery. All the answers lie at Duel Academy, I feel." he added.

"Yeah and I'll be there right by your side." Shane replied.

"Good." responded Ares with a nod of his head before vanishing again.

"Well I won't know what dorm I'm in till later on this afternoon. So I might as well, just hang around and check out some of the other duels going on around here today. I might find some competition, if I'm lucky." He said to himself before quickly realising something and face-palmed his forehead: "DAPHNE! She's duelling today as well! Ah man…she's going to kill me, if I miss it! Yikes! I better find her and quick!" he said quickly rushing off to find out if his best friend was duelling yet or not.

=============================  
**BACK ON DUELING FIELD – 108:**  
_Assessor vs. Daphne Davenport_

**Current Field Layout:**  
_Assessor – 4000 LP / Ally of Justice Catastor (2200-1200) in ATK / F-Ds: 0 / Hand: 3 / Grave: 3_  
_Daphne – 4000 LP / Shovelroid (1000-1500) in DEF / F-Ds: 2 / Hand: 4 / Grave: 2_  
==============================

Daphne had just finished her first turn and was now awaiting her assessor to take his second turn of the duel.

"Alright Ms. Davenport, it's my turn now…I draw!" he said drawing the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Iron Call!" said the Assessor, whose chosen card materializes onto the field activating right away…

==================================  
**IRON CALL**  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase_.  
===================================

"I can activate this card, when I control a Machine-Type monster on my side of the field; it then allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Machine-Type monster from my Graveyard but its effects will be negated! So return to me: Ally Salvo in defence mode!" the Assessor's graveyard begins to glow and removes: Ally Salvo allowing the Assessor to pick the card back up and place it back on his duel-disk sideways in defence position.

==================================  
**ALLY SALVO **  
_(DARK – LEVEL 2 – MACHINE-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 400 / __**DEF:**__ 300_  
Effect: _When this card is destroyed by battle with a LIGHT monster and sent to the Graveyard, select 2 cards on the field and destroy them._  
===================================

Ally Salvo rematerializes onto the field in defence mode.

"Next I'll activate a second spell card from my hand: Machine Duplication!" voiced the Assessor causing his newest card to materialize onto the field activating right away.

==================================  
**MACHINE DUPLICATION**  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._  
===================================

"Oh boy…" voiced Daphne knowing full well about the card's effect.

"But your reaction, you know exactly what the card does don't you?" he smirks a little, "I target a Machine-Type monster on my field with 500 attack points or less and I can special summon up to 2 monsters from my Deck of the same. And the monster, I am so obviously picking is my Ally Salvo with its 400 attack points allowing me to Special Summon: 2 more of them from my Deck to the field now!" stated the Assessor, who removed the other two Salvos from his deck and placed them sideways on his duel-disk in defence mode.

==================================  
**ALLY SALVO **(x2)  
_(DARK – LEVEL 2 – MACHINE-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 400 / __**DEF:**__ 300_  
Effect: _When this card is destroyed by battle with a LIGHT monster and sent to the Graveyard, select 2 cards on the field and destroy them._  
===================================

Two more Ally Salvos materialize onto the field in defence mode bringing the Assessor's total monsters to four now.

"Hmm…" Rory murmured quietly to himself, "Watch your back, sis…" warned Rory mentally.

"He's either going to sacrifice them all or something far worse, I have to be ready for anything right now or I'll lose this duel for sure!" she said to herself thoughtfully.

"Don't think I'm done yet, because I can still summon another monster this turn…" reminded the Assessor with a smirk removing one of the final two cards in his hand: "Now I summon the Tuner monster: Top Runner to the field in attack mode!" he added placing his chosen monster onto the final vacant monster card zone on his duel-disk in face-up attack position.

==================================  
**TOP RUNNER **  
_(WIND – LEVEL 4 – MACHINE-TUNER-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 1100 / __**DEF:**__ 800_  
Effect: _All face-up Synchro Monsters you control gain 600 ATK._  
===================================

Top Runner materializes onto the field in attack mode.

"Now I'll tune my Level 4: Top Runner with all three of my Level 2: Ally Salvos…" said the Assessor looking to go for his second Synchro Summoning of the duel.

All four monsters come together creating the Synchro Channel before disappearing into a large flash of bright white light…

"Now come fourth: ALLY OF JUSTICE – DECISIVE ARMOR IN ATTACK MODE!" called the Academy Assessor placing his newly summoned card onto his duel-disk in face-up attack position.

==================================  
**ALLY OF JUSTICE - DECISIVE ARMOR **  
_(DARK – LEVEL 10 – MACHINE-SYNCHRO-EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 3300 / __**DEF:**__ 3300_  
Effect:_ 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, if your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster(s), you can activate 1 of these effects:  
● Select 1 Set card your opponent controls and destroy it.  
● Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.  
● Send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard to look at your opponent's hand and send all LIGHT monsters in their hand to the Graveyard.  
Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the opponent's monsters sent to the Graveyard._  
===================================

The larger mechanical being left the fading white light and landed with one large thumb causing the duelling field to shake a little with Daphne managing quite easily to maintain her balance. It released a subsonic battle cry.

"Whoa…that's one oversized tin can with 3300 attack points to boot!" Daphne said expressing her opinion openly.

"Alright applicant, I'll be sending in my Catastor to destroy your Shovelroid! Go: Justice Slam!" ordered the Assessor sending the Synchro monster into battle: "And because your monster is of the non-DARK variety, Catastor destroys it automatically upon contact!" informed her opponent.

Daphne eyes narrow with competitive spirit: "I know all about your monster's effect and I was perfectly prepared to counter it with this!" Daphne said throwing her hand over one of her face-down cards: "I reveal the Trap Card: Breakthrough Skill!" announced Daphne flipping her card face-up quickly activating its effect instantly…

==================================  
**BREAKTHROUGH SKILL**  
_(Normal Trap Card)  
_Effect: _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate the effects of that opponent's face-up monster, until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn._  
===================================

"No!" yelled the older male.

"YES! Breakthrough Skill allows me to target 1 face-up Effect Monster on my opponent's side of the field and negate all its effects until the end of this turn! So your Ally's advantage just got schooled by my trap card!" said a confident Daphne with a large smile forming across her face. Breakthrough Skill launched a blast of energy, which struck Ally of Justice Catastor hard short-circuiting it, it would seem negating its effects for the moment.

"Very well then!" slightly angered, but kept his cool like a true professional Assessor, "My attack still continues! 2200 attack points is more than enough to crush your pitiful defence; young lady!" added Daphne's attacker.

She smirks to herself; "Just what I wanted…" voiced the blond beauty thoughtfully.

Ally of Justice Catastor destroys Shovelroid and sends it to the Graveyard with a heavy full body slam. Catastor soon returned to the Assessor's side of the field.

"Thanks for that! Because now I get to activate my Shovelroid's special ability!" she revealed with her Graveyard beginning to glow.

"WHAT ABILITY?!" asked the Assessor.

"Whenever my Shovelroid is destroyed in battle, it allows me to add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand by discarding 1 card from my hand: no questions asked!" explained Daphne: "So I'll discard my Kiteroid to the Graveyard in-order to activate my Shovelroid's effect." said Daphne placing her Kiteroid into the Graveyard.

"Well played applicant. I had no idea." replied the genuinely surprised professional Assessor.

"Clearly…but thanks I guess." she said teasing him a bit and enjoying the fact, she managed to outsmart him on this occasion with a smile on her face. "Now for that Spell Card…" she said taking moving her chosen card from her deck and adds it to her hand after showing it to her opponent: "So I'll be adding: Vehicroid Connection Zone to my hand." she revealed.

On the balcony overlooking the duels in-progress, Trixie smiles to herself and looks over at Rory: "Wow Rory…your sister really did play that Assessor. She knows, what's she doing out there and plays her cards well knowing that Ally would destroy her monster via monster effect and not by battle stopping her from using her monster's ability, so she set up the perfect trap for him and he walked right into it…" Trixie explained to Daphne's older brother.

Rory smiles with pride, "If there's one thing my sister is good at constantly, it's having a good poker face and having the ability to bluff effortlessly. Now she has all, she needs to win this duel; if I know my little sister like I think I do…" he grins a little bit to himself.

"Well done, sweetheart. Your father would be proud of you…" said Daphne's mother mentally sitting in the stands watching her daughter's match. "Now go ahead and win it all honey…" she further said to herself.

Back on the duelling field, Daphne's Assessor readies himself for his next attack, which happens to be a direct one, which could be big trouble for Daphne.

"Now that your only monster has left the field, you're open for a direct attack from my Decisive Armor, which will almost completely wipe out your life points with 3300 attack points!" warned the Assessor.

"If it can do all that…then let's see it already…I have an exam to pass!" replied with a brief smirk forming across her lips.

"We shall see! Decisive Armor attack: Ms. Davenport directly and wipe out more than half her life points!" ordered Daphne's opponent, whose monster charged its cannon-head to max power and within seconds launched a devastating energy beam heading straight for Daphne's life points..

"DAPHANE!" called out Shane from the stands after finally making it to his friend's duel following his own catching his breath and his timing couldn't be worst considering the fact that his childhood best friend was about to be blasted into next week by her opponent's monster.

"Come on sis…block it!" Rory said thoughtfully to him-self knowing Daphne had just the card to do it, but couldn't help but still feel nervous for his sister.

Daphne stares down the incoming blast, "Alright Daphne…you've got two choices here: do I block the attack or do I take it like a true champion encase; I don't draw what I need in my next turn? Urgh…" she said to herself mentally looking at the remaining cards in her hand. The blast is about to hit, as Daphne makes her decision there and then: "I can't risk it, no matter how much faith I have in my cards. It's now or never!" Daphne told herself crossing her arms together in-front of her looking to take the hit instead of blocking it with all 4000 of life points still intact for now.

Rory raises both his eyebrows realizing what his sister's about to do and quickly unfolds his arms and calls out to his sister: DAPH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NOOOO!" he yells.

"DAPHNE!" calls out Shane with a look of great concern on his face.

"Trust me guys. I know what I'm doing…" she said to herself quietly.

The super-powered attack blasts Daphne's life points directly physically launching Daphne into the wall behind her, which she hits hard causing a large cry of pain to escape her lips; she slides down the wall slowly after the last of the attack has passed and her life points instantly decrease by 3300!

======================  
_**700 LP (-3300)**_ - _DAPHNE  
======================_

"My poor little girl…" said the equally shocked mother of two to herself, "Please be okay dear…" added the concerned mother for her youngest child.

"Daph….why did you do it? I know, you could have blocked that! Please tell me its part of some plan..." he thought to himself.

Trixie was just confused as those around her: "Why would Daphne let herself receive such a direct attack of that magnitude? What's going on here?" said Trixie mentally to herself not sure what to make of the teen's decision.

Shane grits his teeth, "What are you playing at Daphne? You better not be trying to lose this duel, Daph…" he said to himself in frustration at his best friend's decision.

The Assessor stares Daphne down with a look of suspicion in his eyes watching the young girl get back up to her feet: "I don't know why you would take an attack like my Decisive Armor's head on. But this is your last turn. I suggest you make it count. I end my turn now." announced the Assessor.

Daphne's long blond hair is covering a portion of her beautiful face, as she is breathing a little heavily to herself looking over at her Assessor. She smiles devilishly to herself a little moving her hair out of her face and places it behind her ear returning to an upright position looking as confident as ever confusing everyone even more wondering what she was so confident about as Daphne placed her hand on the side of her hip…

"I bet you're wondering why I let you just attack me directly just now, so easily?" asked Daphne, as the Assessor nodded in agreement. "Well it's all a part of my plan to win this duel and thanks to you hun, it's a done deal…" she explained.

"Is that right; Ms. Davenport? And how did you figure that?" he asked with a smirk, but Daphne's words had sparked his interest.

"Easy…" she said lifting up her releasing her index finger above her hand and then lowered it so that is pointing directly at Daphne's remaining face-down card: "My face-down card is the final piece of the puzzle!" she paused, "I reveal my face-down card: Damage Condenser!" she called, as it flipped open slowly activating itself..

==================================  
**DAMAGE CONDENSER **  
_(Normal Trap Card)  
_Effect: _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK  
less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._  
===================================

"Encase you didn't know already sir, whenever I take battle damage from my opponent's attack this card allows me to transform that damage into an advantage for me by allowing me special summon another monster from my deck, whose attack power can be equal to or less than the amount of damage I just took!" she explained with a smile.

"Unbelievable!" the Assessor replied with a sense of shock in his voice, "That means you can summon any monster with over 3000 attack points, if you wanted?" Argh…" growled the Assessor.

"That's right!" she grins a little to herself.

"Phew…" Rory said suddenly feeling relieved, "Don't scare me like that sis…" said Rory out loud to him placing his hand on his heart.

"Ha! Your sister is just full of surprises isn't she Rory?" said Trixie find the whole thing funny and amazing at the same time.

"Yeah sometimes, she takes way too many risks! It makes me want to throttle her sometimes…but she has always been like that I suppose…" revealed Rory softly knowing full well, while Daphne became such a risk taker much to his and their mother's disapproval.

"I see. Well everyone loves a risk-taker now and again, I should know after all…" she smirks to herself a little knowing how she duels is all about risk and such.

"Damn! That girl is good, Ares…I tell you! I hate it, when she does things like this though…" he chuckles a little talking to Ares, who was watching the duel himself next to Shane.

"She certainly is unique in the way, she approaches her duels. It is very unorthodox but highly effective when played in just the right way. Your friend has a natural gift for the game…" added Ares impressed by Daphne's gameplay.

"Yeah tell me about I've never seen people use the Vehicroid archetype like she does. Half the time those cards rarely see any real tournament or professional play." revealed Shane folding his arms across his chest having always admired his best friend's duelling ability.

"When did my daughter become so devious?" Fiona thought to herself, but then it hit her: "Oh that's right, she's a teenager now…oh dear…" Fiona further expressed sighing a little to herself but was proud her daughter was doing so well in her duel despite the way she was going about knowing how much Daphne wanted to get into the Academy.

Back to the duel, Daphne was about to summon her newest monster via her trap card…

"First I have to discard 1 card from my hand as a cost for my trap's effect; so I'll discard my Stealthroid to the Graveyard now in-order for me to summon out a monster, which will complete my victory lap as they say! Don't worry hun, it's below 3300 life points, so you're safe for now…" she grins a little to herself depositing her Stealthroid into the graveyard and then removes her deck from duel-disk opening it up and selecting her chosen card.

"I summon: Drillroid to the field in attack mode!" she revealed placing her newest monster onto her duel-disk in face-up attack position allowing her duel-disk to render its image in holographic 3D..

==================================  
**DRILLROID **  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 4 – MACHINE-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 1600 / __**DEF:**__ 1600_  
Effect: _Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._  
===================================

Drillroid materializes onto the field and quickly drilled its way out of the platform beneath both duellists with a large jump before landing back on Daphne's field on its tracks.

"Now that that's taking care of my turn can officially begin, I draw!" she said drawing the top card of her deck and smiled to herself before placing it into her hand for later and picked up another card from her hand instead: "I summon: Expressroid in attack mode!" she said placing her new monster onto her duel-disk right away in face-up attack position..

==================================  
**EXPRESSROID **  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 4 – MACHINE-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 400 / __**DEF:**__ 1600_  
Effect: _When you summon this card, you can add 2 "roid" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Expressroid"._  
===================================

Expressroid materialized onto the field almost immediately creating a thin white aura around itself..

"What's the meaning of this? It's another weak monster? And why is it glowing Ms. Davenport?!" he asked with annoyance.

"Weak is it? And yet you ask me, why it's glowing? And you actually assess students? Wow…Duel Academy standards have really gone down, since my brother started a couple of years ago…" she chuckles a little to herself. "It's my Expressroid's special ability activating that's what! Whenever he is summoned to the field, I can add 2 'roid' monsters from my Graveyard and place them in my hand and the monsters I'm choosing are: Truckroid and Stealthroid!" the female duellist said causing her Graveyard to glow slightly removing her two chosen cards from inside itself allowing her to pick both cards up on and place them into her hand.

"And what can they possibly do? My Decisive Armor has 3300 attack points, whilst my Catastor has 2200 along with his special ability: Ms. Davenport! They won't even make a dent!" he reminded the blond bombshell.

"Listen I've already done the math and this duel is already over! Just watch and learn!" advising the Assessor that was starting to get on her nerves a but It gave her peace knowing she'll be shutting him up in a matter of moments for good. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card: Vehicroid Connection Zone!" she said showing her card quickly to her opponent then placed it into one of spell/trap zone slits on the back of duel-disk causing its image to rendered in holographic 3D by materializing itself onto the field activated its effect..

==================================  
**VEHICROID CONNECTION ZONE **  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field or your hand, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a  
"Vehicroid" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)  
The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and its effects cannot be negated._  
===================================

"Now I can fuse together any Vehicroid monsters I want that are listed on one of my fusion monsters and luckily for me, I have four of them! So I've been fusing together: Expressroid and Drillroid on my field the Stealthroid and Truckroid in my hand in-order to FUSION SUMMON…" she paused watching her four Vehicroids come together on the field in a fusing vortex melding them together into one unstoppable monster in Daphne's eyes anyway…

==================================  
**SUPER VEHICROID – STEALTH UNION **  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 9 – MACHINE-FUSION-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 3600 / __**DEF:**__ 3000_  
Effect: _"Truckroid" + "Expressroid" + "Drillroid" + "Stealthroid".  
When this card attacks, its original ATK is halved until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card  
and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field, except a Machine-Type monster, and equip it to this card.  
While equipped by this effect, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._  
===================================

After absorbing all four Vehicroids into its artwork: Vehicroid Connection Zone releases a powerful flash of light illuminating Daphne entire side of the field. Once the light-faded a large mechanical fist threw out a punch before it lowered its arm with a quick 360 degrees observation revealed all the different parts of Daphne's newest monster before it took up a fighting stance…

"…MY SUPER VEHICROID – STEALTH UNION!" she yelled with excitement at the appearance of one of her favourite fusion monsters in the game. She stares down her opponent: "Beautiful isn't he?" she asked the Assessor with a grin across her lips.

"3600 attack points? That's stronger than either of my two monsters!" he said in-reaction to Daphne's latest summoning gritting his teeth.

"That's right! And it's now the strongest monster in play! But my monster also comes with a special ability too, but first I have to activate another card from hand before I use it…" she responded taking hold of one of her two remaining hand cards and held it out in front of her: "So I activate the equip spell: Scroll of Enchantment from my hand!" she reveals watching it materialize onto the field.

==================================  
**SCROLL OF ENCHANTMENT **  
_(Equipment Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Select 1 monster Type. Change the Type of the equipped monster to the one you select._  
===================================

"This card allows me to change the monster type of any monster on the field by equipping to them! The type I choose is: Warrior and I'll be equipping this card onto your Decisive Armor!" she added.

"What?! WHY?" he yelled back demanding answers, as Daphne's equip spell attaches itself to Decisive Armor creating an earthy-brown aura around it changing its type officially from Machine to Warrior.

"I was just getting to that! My Stealth Union's ability allows me to equip 1 monster on my opponent's field to it, whose type isn't a Machine. And since your Armor is a Machine monster, I needed to first change its type hence my equip card…pretty smart eh?" she asked her opponent before smiling to herself proudly: "So now my Super Vehicroid activate your special ability and reel in his Ally of Justice won't you!?" she orders.

Stealth Union's black eyes flash white before it steps back slightly and withdraws its right hand creating a cannon-like weapon and punches it outwards releasing a powerful yet mechanical blast net from within, which entraps the Assessor's Ally of Justice shocking it harshly before pulling it back towards itself and merging with it with a quick flash of light forcing the Assessor's now former monster to become a part of its body armour destroying Daphne's equip spell soon after.

"NO!" he yells out angrily, "You'll pay for that!" he promises with a threatening tone to his voice.

Daphne smirks a bit, "Too bad, you won't ever get the chance because I am still ending this duel here and now. "Because from my hand, I'm going to activate the Spell Card: ULTIMATE MACHINE UNION!" Daphne revealed taking the final card in her hand and showing it to her opponent activating it right away with a flash from its card artwork.

==================================  
**ULTIMATE MACHINE UNION **  
_(Normal Spell Card)  
_Effect: _Remove "roid" Fusion Material Monsters in your Graveyard from play and Special Summon 1 Fusion  
"roid" monster from your Extra Deck._  
===================================

"This spell card allows me to remove fusion material 'roid' monsters from my graveyard from play to special summon another 'roid' Fusion monster from my extra deck! And with more than 'roids' in my graveyard, I'll be removing five of them right now to summon my strongest monster…" she expressed removing five of her 'roid' monsters from the game ejecting them from her graveyard and putting them away back in her deck pouch..

"BARBAROID, THE ULTIMATE BATTLE MACHINE IN ATTACK MODE!" she yelled with excitement placing her new Fusion monster on one of her monster card zones in face-up attack position…

==================================  
**BARBAROID, THE ULTIMATE BATTLE MACHINE **  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 12 – MACHINE-FUSION-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 4000 / __**DEF:**__ 4000_  
Effect: "_5 Machine-Type "roid" monsters".  
This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.  
After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Negate the effects of that monster (including in the Graveyard).  
If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._  
===================================

The large mechanical being materializes onto the field showcasing its massive size ready for action with a mighty robotic battle cry.

"4000 ATTACK POINTS?!" reacted the Assessor with a little fear in his eyes.

"BARBAROID: ATTACK NOW WITH BATTLE BARRAGE!" she ordered pointing straight at the Assessor's last remaining monster: Ally of Justice Catastor. Barbaroid did as he was instructed and launched a multiple arsenal of various missiles and energy blasts from its five different sections in an overwhelming barrage of attacks that were all homing in on the Assessor's Synchro monster.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY IT! MY MONSTER'S ABILITY WILL DESTROY IT FIRST!" he yelled back ordering his monster to do just exactly that but his commands fell on death's ears, where Barbaroid's Battle Barrage made contact with his monster blowing it to pieces with no problems at all releasing a huge backdraft of wind from the impact blowing the Assessor backwards rapidly to the end of his respective side of the platform causing his life points to drop by more than half bring his total damage to 2800...

======================  
_ASSESSOR -__** 1200 LP (-2800)**_  
======================

Barbaroid settles down on Daphne's side of the field as the smoke began to clear with the Assessor lying on his side breathing heavily, as he rolled over slightly beginning to push himself up slowly to get back to his feet. Daphne stares him down, as he manages to stand up once again hunched over slightly…

"Explain…yourself…." he said struggling to get his words out at first, "How did you get past my monster's special ability? Your Barbaroid is an EARTH-based monster and why did I take 2800 points of damage? It should have only been 1800!" he asked wanting desperately to find out the answer.

Daphne just looked at him; "Because I activated this from the Graveyard…" she answered holding up her Breakthrough Skill trap card from earlier…

He's eyes widened, "Breakthrough Skill?! But HOW?! You already used up its effect!" he reminded his opponent.

"True, I did…but my trap card has another effect: By banishing it from the card graveyard, I can select a face-up effect monster you control and negate its effects onto the end of this turn. So your Catastor's effect was already negated, when my Barabroid's attack hit cancelling it out therefore avoiding my monster's attack and stopping my monster being destroyed by it before the battle.." she explained placing her trap card behind her in her duel pouch with the rest of her banished cards.

"I see! Very clever, young lady! But that still doesn't explain why I lost 2800 life points instead of 1800..." he further asked seeking further explanation.

"My Barbaroid's special ability is the answer you're looking for! When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle they take 1000 points of damage! If you do the math, it all adds up!" she said with a smirk watching the Assessor snarl at her.

"I told you this would the final turn and if you hadn't noticed my Super Vehicroid still have attack left now that he absorbed your strongest monster! Sure his special ability may halve his attack power to 1800; when he attacks but that's more than enough to take you out and win me this duel acing my entrance exam just like I always planned on doing right from the start!" she further explained.

"Now my Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union end this duel and take out the rest of his life points with your Cyclone First attack!" she instructed her monster, who did as she asked launching its mechanical fist straight at the Assessor striking him hard directly in his stomach area..

==================================  
**SUPER VEHICROID – STEALTH UNION **  
_(EARTH – LEVEL 9 – MACHINE-FUSION-EFFECT)  
__**ATK**__: 3600 (Halved) - __**ATK:**__ 1800_  
===================================

The resulting punch caused the Assessor to fall to his knees cradling his abdomen area struggling to breathe having just had the wind knocked out of quite literally and reducing his life points to 0 in the process…

======================  
_ASSESSOR -__** 0 LP (-1800)**_  
======================

The holograms all fade signalling the end of the duel with Daphne smiling happily to herself deactivating her duel-disk returning to stand-by mode and placed both her hands on her hips.

"That was a good duel sir, you certainly didn't make it easy for me…" she said walking towards him, "I had fun though. I totally passed though right?" she grins a little holding out her hand for her Assessor to take to help him back up to his feet.

"You did. Well played Ms. Davenport, and welcome to Duel Academy." he answered taking the girl's hand and letting her help him up before they shook hands smiling at one another showing good sportsmanship.

Returning to the balcony Rory was smiling to himself, as he clapped his hands with Trixie doing the same along next to him with the rest of spectators, who had been watching the teenager's duel; which caught quite a bit of attention it seemed with cheers coming from every angle of the arena.

"Well done sis, I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you." He said out load.

"Man, your sister's ruthless Rory, I can't wait to duel her myself…" she laughs a little to herself though dead serious on wanting to face Daphne in a duel of their own. "I'm actually getting excited just thinking about it…" said Trixie turning her head to the side and looking over at Rory.

Rory smirks to himself and looks at his friend: "Yeah, well…get in-line. I'll show my sister a thing or two first, I tell you when I duel her." He grins looking forward to seeing more of sister around the Duel Academy campus.

"I'll take that bet…" Trixie replies before looking back down at the field, where Daphne is waving at all the spectators and thanking for their support and saying she was glad they enjoyed her duel. "She's got a bright future in this that's for sure…" deducted Trixie confidently.

"No doubt about it!" Rory responded agreeing with the red head completely.

Shane finished clapping and placed his hands on his hips in the stands below by the field with Ares reappearing next to him with his arms folded: "Well done Daph, we're both in now." He said to himself.

"Yes, I have to admit Shane, I look forward to taking your friend on one day, I'm sure it'll be a duel to remember." Ares said softly looking down at him.

"Yeah for sure; I can't remember the last time she and I duelled together actually: so it's so on!" he said with excitement.

Twenty minutes later Daphne was seen exiting Kaiba Corp through the automatic doors: where her mother Fiona was waiting for her, who turned to face and greet her daughter. They smiled at each other…

"Mum! I did it, I got in!" she screamed with joy and ran up to herself mother, where the mother-daughter duo shared a loving embrace in the form of a hug with Fiona rubbing her daughter's back.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart! Well done! I watched the whole thing…" confirmed the mother of two.

"You did? Awesome! Do you think Dad would be proud of me too?" she asked her mother innocently after pulling away a little bringing their hug to and end looking at one another in the eyes.

"Yes, he'll be very proud of you. I know he would." Fiona assured her daughter with complete honesty.

"DAPH!" said a familiar voice behind her causing Daphne to quickly turn around.

"RORY!" she squealed with excitement seeing her big brother walking to her and ran up to him and then jumping to the point, where Rory caught her and the two hugged the other tightly closing their eyes.

Rory stroked the back of his little sister's head gently, "I'm so proud of you sis. God, I've missed you…" he said warmly putting her back down on the ground following their heartfelt reunion.

"I've missed you too bro. And really you are? Awesome." she replied looking up at him all smiles.

"Rory…" said another voice that happened to be their mother's walking up to her eldest child.

"Hey Mum…" he smiled at her seeing his mother become a little teary eyed having not seen each other for quite some time due to his being away at school. The mother-son pair engaged in their own very loving hug with Fiona trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"My baby boy…" she said sniffing a bit, "You've grown up so much…your Dad would be so proud." she further added truthfully stroking the back of her son's head.

"I know Mum…" he said softly letting his mother shed a few tears during their hug before bringing it to an end, where he wiped some of her tears away from the corner of her eyes with the tip of his thumb smiling at her, as she laughed a little at her emotional breakdown.

"I'm glad we're together again…" said Daphne softly breathing in hard not wanting to cry either, as the family of three shared a group hug.

"Well this causes for a celebration, I think. How about we go out for lunch as a family?" Fiona suggested to her two children, "And then later, I'll make you both the best going away dinner tonight since the ferry to Duel Academy leaves first thing tomorrow morning. So we're head over to the store after okay?" decided Fiona with a smile.

"That sounds great Mum, I've been dying for a good home cooked meal!" laughs Rory.

"You can't beat Mum's cooking, Roar…" she smiles to herself, "We better get going I'll have to be in a couple of hours to find out, which dorm I'm going to be in." she reminded her family members.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be back in-time. Now let's go, I brought the car around for us all." Fiona said holding both her children's hands and kissing them both individually and briefly before they started making their way back to the car.

"DAPHNE…" a voice called, "DAPHNE, WAIT UP!" yelled the voice again but this time a little louder.

Daphne and her family stopped walking for a minute, when Daphne turned around to see who was calling her: she just smiles largely to herself upon seeing Shane running towards her smiling a little too himself.

Daphne turns back to her mother and brother: "You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." She suggests to them, which they both nod and agree on smiles forming across their lips and they both carried on walking towards the car with Fiona's arm now moving around her son's lower back with Rory's right arm moving around his mother's upper back.

Daphne waited for Shane to reach her placing her arms across her chest smirking to herself now. Shane stopped in-front of her and took a moment to catch his breath, "So you're in D? Congrats!" Shane said with a grin.

"Indeed, I am. And you?" she asked raising her eyebrow a little.

"What do you think?" he replied with a snicker placing his hands on his hips confidently.

"Good. It just means I get to crush you over and over again for the next four years. Nice!" she grins evilly to herself.

"We'll just see about that…I'm a much better duellist now Daph and it appears you are too." he paused: "I saw your duel, well the second half anyway…you didn't let up for even a second did you? That's not the Daphne, I remember…" he further implies.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Daphne said in-response to Shane claim at being a better duellist now. "And yeah well he had it coming and plus I've grown up a lot in the last year or so…" Daphne revealed knowing she had changed a lot but she had her reasons.

"So I'm learning. But I've gone through some changes too." he countered: "But at least you haven't changed your deck…" he said pointing to the deck that was secured into her duel-disk.

Daphne looked down at her deck then back up at her long-time friend: "Of course not. But I've been building up a powerful collection of cards over the last year and my deck is filled with a lot of new cards. It's my strongest deck to date." she revealed. "Today was its first real test. I was up all night fine-tuning it to make sure, it was perfect and all my hard work paid off in a big way…" she explained to Shane.

"Well I've got a new deck too…" he said moving his duel-disk up a little in-between showing his equally secure duelling deck inside it. "It's not like anything you've ever seen before. Today was its debut also." Shane said to Daphne, who looked at the cards in-question narrowing her eyes a little before returning her attention to Shane.

"Well then I look forward to facing it in the future." she said with a confident smile, "I have to go, Shane…my family is waiting for me…" she said looking over at her mother's car then back at Shane, "I'll see you around campus…I guess." Daphne turning on her heel away from Shane whilst saying: "It was nice seeing you again, Shane. Take care…" Daphne said before beginning to walk away from him to join her mother and brother for lunch.

"Yeah…see ya…" he said very softly watching her walk away from him, unaware of Ares's presence due to his focusing on Daphne. Ares raises his eyebrow a little confused by their interaction and couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them. It was a mystery to Ares, who soon looked from Shane and diverted his attention to Daphne, who began watching the blond beauty slide into the back of her mother's black Ford Focus and then closing the door behind her. Ares wanted to know more and he was hoping to find out soon…

===================================================  
**NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0 – **_**STARZ OF DESTINY**_**:**  
**Turn 3:** _"Cruising for a Bruising – His name is Blaine!"_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

=================================================  
**TURN 3 SYNOPSIS:**

_All aboard! Daphne and Shane board the ferry to their new home on Academy Island to join the ranks of the Duel Monsters Elite at Duel Academy.  
But when an unforeseen event forces Daphne into a role, she isn't particularly fond of which just happens to be the role of a damsel in distress!  
So a boy named Blaine steps in as Daphne's knight in shining armour with a royal secret of his own. Whilst Shane makes a friend in the form of  
another new student named: Ethan Raines. Its rough seas ahead for our heroes from this point onwards, but will they sink or swim?  
Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX 2.0: Starz of Destiny!_

==================================================  
**Disclaimer:**

_Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. This is a FanFiction. Therefore, I am not breaking any laws nor do I intend to for I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _or any of their characters. Some cards appearing in this FanFiction are of my own creation: which have been specifically crafted for this FanFiction and its characters or have been adapted from their pre-existing counterparts or archetypes within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe._


	3. Turn 3

**YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0:**_Starz of Destiny_  
_Season One_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

**TURN 3:  
**"_Cruising for a Bruising – His Name is Blaine!"_

"Wow…I'm finally on my way to Duel Academy…" voiced Daphne mentally to herself, while was leaning over the side metal railing of the S.S. Academy overlooking the vast ocean. She looked down at her diamond necklace that around her neck, she stroked it a little. "I did it Dad…" she said to herself in her mind once again smiling softly knowing her father was watching over her now.

Another girl was walking across the top deck of the ferry looking a nervous with light chocolate skin; she looked to be the same age as Daphne with equally darker brown curly hair dressed in just a pair of dark blue jeaned hot-pants and a white sleeveless vest with it tied off neatly at the end showcasing her flat stomach. She too was fiddling with a piece of jewellery found around her shaped in the form of heart that hung nicely from its silver chain.

The young girl looked around, where she saw Daphne by herself by the railing and wondered, if she was okay and walked over to her: "Hi…" the brunette softly standing next to Daphne, who looked at the girl raising her eyebrow a little.

"Err…Hi." replied Daphne not sure why a complete female stranger was talking to her, all of a sudden.

The brunette smiled at Daphne still feeling her nerves taking over from time to time, but she thought it was best to introduce her-self eager to make a new friend perhaps on their long journey to Academy Island: "I'm Celeste Johnson, and you?" revealed Celeste to the blond beauty.

"I'm Daphne, Daphne Davenport." answered the female duellist.

"Hi Daphne, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry…you must think I'm a total weirdo for coming over and talking to you, so randomly…" Celeste laughed nervously.

Daphne smiles a bit finding Celeste a little funny: "Not at all. Well maybe at first, but I'm over that now…" she chuckles lightly. "So you must have passed your entrance exam too then Celeste?" asked Daphne with interest.

Celeste smiles shyly: "Yeah I did, but just barely though. Those Duelling Proctors were tough." Celeste said pausing momentarily. "There was quite a few times, where I honestly thought I was going to lose…" she further revealed: "But I managed to pull it out in the end. So I guess that's what matters right?" asked Celeste.

Daphne smiles some more at her increasing its softness: "Yeah mine wasn't exactly a cake-walk either, but I certainly showed him was boss in the end…" she laughs. "Did you find out which dorm you were joining?" she asked her new friend.

"Yeah: I'm joining the Ra Yellow dormitories. Which again, I was surprised to find myself receiving…" answered Celeste genuinely surprised by the Academy's decision to place her in Ra thinking she was a shoeing for Slifer Red giving her shaky duelling performance although to be fair, she did use some great plays thinking that was the reason they put her in Ra Yellow in the end.

"Hey, I wouldn't get so down on your-self Celeste. I'm sure they saw something in you that maybe you have yet to discover for yourself?" advised Daphne.

"Yeah that's what I thought and thanks Daphne, you're really nice!" praised Celeste warmly with a smile.

Daphne laughs a little: "Not all the time, but thanks anyway. I got into Ra too, which was kind of what I was going for…I really don't like some of the people in Obelisk Blue, who I have heard about who aren't exactly friendly. But they did tell me they want me to test for Obelisk Blue midway through the year…which was kind of surprising…" she said to Celeste.

"Wow…really? That means you won't be a Ra Yellow student for long then, if they think you have what it takes to be an Obelisk Blue: Daphne. I hear the girls' dorm is really amazing but like you I too have heard about some of less than nice men and women in Obelisk Blue. So hopefully, we won't come across them too soon…" she smiles some more.

"Well if they come looking for a duel? I'll gladly knock them out in the arena and show 'em up what's up! Plain and simple…I don't like bullies." revealed Daphne sharply.

"Me neither. Duelling is supposed to be fun not a game to see who's better then whom all the time…even though it has its temptations…" Celeste said agreeing with her new friend. "Hey I know we just met and all…do you like…want to be roommates: Daphne?" asked Celeste with an excited smile.

Daphne laughs a little upon hearing Celeste's request to be roommates admiring her enthusiasm and honesty. "Well, err—sure why not? Saves me living with a person, I don't necessarily like!" she grins.

"Awesome!" replied a very happy Celeste, who caught Daphne off-guard with a very brief hug, which just saw the two girls laugh together after Celeste apologised to Daphne yet again; which Daphne assured her was okay understanding her excitement and stuff.

"Well, well….what do we have here…." said a deep yet sleazy sounding male voice from behind the two girls, who had a look of less than flattering expressions on their faces and turned around to find a much older male with another male, who both seemed like that could very well be a couple of returning students to Duel Academy it seemed.

"Excuse me?!" Daphne said with an unimpressed look on her face.

The older male looked at the two girls moving closer to them: "Hey beautiful you got a name?" said the athletic yet reasonably attractive jock referring to Daphne in particular with his comment.

"Why? Who wants to know?" Daphne said sharply wondering what this guy's problem was folding her arms across her chest.

"Wow…fiery!" he said stepping closer looking Daphne over like a dog in heat. "I love a woman, who can take charge…it turns me on." he reveals to her with Celeste looking on equally disgusted by the jock's advances.

Daphne rolled her eyes; "Whatever…Come on Celeste…" she said grabbing her new friend's hand leading her away from the two men looking out for them both.

The jock in-question watched Daphne was past him, but grabbed her forearm and stopped her from moving. Daphne looked over at the guy: "Wait a sec babe….I'd like us to get to know each other better. The name's Tyrone…" he finally revealed to the two girls: "And this here is Leon…" he further revealed.

"Ladies…" Leon said with a wink following his official introduction, which seemed to be directed at Celeste more than Daphne, which meant both girls already had two jocks chasing after them.

"We're both second year Obelisk Blues…" explained Tyrone with a large smile; since no-one was wearing their respective blazers for the moment like everyone on the ferry currently.

"That's nice. Bye, bye now…" Daphne said, as she harshly pulled her forearm from out of Tyrone's grip giving him a look of disapproval before heading off with Celeste wanting nothing to with the two sleaze balls.

Tyrone snickered to him looking at Leon, as they headed after both girls calling out them from behind during their pursuits: "Come on now girls! Don't walk away…we'll take really good care of you both…" promised Tyrone.

"NO THANKS!" called out Daphne in response. The two boys then nodded and each other and split off and ended up moving around to the other side of the deck with their muscular arms being held out blocking them from advancing any further.

Daphne stared them both down, whilst Celeste looked on worried: "Why don't you just leave us alone?" asked Celeste wanting to know why they were being so insistent in spending time with them.

"That's easy…we're in-love and when Leon and both see something we want, we go after it." Tyrone said proudly: "Right pal?" he asked.

"Right…and let me tell you both something it takes a lot for us to fall in-love, but when we saw you too. We knew we had to have you…we're good guys, give us a chance to prove it?" Leon asked the two Ra Yellow students.

Daphne was about to say something when another voice was heard coming from behind the two jocks causing everyone to turn their attention to seeing who it belonged to…

"You heard the two ladies leave them alone…" said the mysterious male voice, whose physical form soon came into view with short black hair that was styled off to the side in the shape of a much sharper quiff. The mysterious youth was dressed in a dark green and black leather jacket that was fully open revealing a black undershirt in the form of a tank-top that hugged his clearly toned physique underneath with various outlines being seen across the front of the fabric. He was always wearing a pair of a dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was extremely good-looking and piercing dark crystal blue eyes that you get lost in for days.

"And who are you, pretty boy?!" asked Tyrone a little pissed off by the youth's interference.

Celeste and Daphne raised their eyebrow wondering who he was, as Celeste whispered quietly to Daphne: "Daphne, who is that fox over there?" she asked her new friend with a flirtatious smile beginning to form across her lips.

"How should I know? You're the first person, I've talked to on this ship…so your guess is as good as mine…" answered Daphne curious to learn a little more about their mystery man feeling like she's seen him before, but couldn't be sure since she was never one to trust her feelings too much sticking to her instincts more than anything over her emotions.

"The name's Blaine. And from what I could tell you were harassing these two lovely ladies, who clearly want to be left alone and are not interested in either of you clowns…" Blaine said sharply disapproving strongly of the two men's treatment of Daphne and Celeste, which saw Daphne smirk a little bit to herself at Blaine's insult of the two Obelisks.

"Clowns? Dude you're asking for it! Get ready because my fist has a date with your face!" Tyrone said swinging for Blaine who quickly grabbed the guy's fist holding it back a little.

"Dude…I'm not going to fight you, just back off and leave the girls alone…" Blaine said using his own upper body strength to push Tyrone's fist back towards him and then let go causing Tyrone to take a few step backs from Blaine's push.

"Or what?! I happen to actually like this girl…jealous mate?" Tyrone said calling Blaine out wanting to know his intentions.

But before anything more could be said; Daphne began speaking again: "Oh boys!" Daphne said with a smirk, as all three men looked at her. "There's a better way to settle this…why don't you two just duel it out? It'll solve all our problems…fighting is fore barbarians and cavemen. We're all duellists here, so that's act like them…" Daphne suggested confidently.

Tyrone smiles large at the idea, "Damn my girl is both smart and beautiful. Why didn't I think of it sooner? So pretty boy, you game?" he asked Blaine, who just stared at Tyrone for a moment then looked over at Daphne, who folded her arms and raised her eyebrow looking straight at Blaine.

Blaine snickered a little to himself and returned his attention to Tyrone: "Alright, why not? But if I win you stop harassing these two girls…" he wagered.

Tyrone smirks, "Fine and if I win, you butt out…understood?" he asked.

"Fine. There's a duelling arena downstairs, I'll meet you down there in ten minutes…" said Blaine.

"Fine by me!" Tyrone replied as Blaine headed off to prepare for his upcoming duel with Tyrone, who turned his attention back to Daphne: "Don't worry baby this won't take long and then I'm all yours…but I would like to know your name, if you don't mind?" he asked.

Daphne snickered: "It's Daphne." She revealed seeing no harm in telling the athlete now.

Tyrone smiles, "I like it. I'll see you down there: Daphne. I'll be dedicating my win to you…" he said before blowing her quick yet masculine kiss, which Daphne just shook her head at and watched two jocks leave to head to the arena.

"Phew…there gone. Is it me or does that Tyrone seems proper into you?" Celeste said being a little slow on the uptake.

"Well that's debatable. But we'll find out soon enough. If he's really an Obelisk Blue in his second year, he should have some skill and as for this Blaine guy? Who knows…but I don't plan on missing this opportunity to see for myself. Let's go, Celeste…" Daphne said to her new friend, as Celeste nodded in agreement as they began heading below deck and towards the arena.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship Shane was playing a game of pool in the games room with another male student, who he seemed to have bonded with quite quickly. Shane took his shot and potted his one of his three remaining red balls, while missing the pocket on his second shot.

"Damn it! So close…" said Shane with a sigh but soon shook it off with half a smile.

"Unlucky dude…" said the other male; who had dark mousy blonde hair who was handsome-looking with a baby-face like image you could enjoy on a daily basis with a charming smile to match. "So did they tell you what dorm you were in?" he asked Shane.

"Yeah apparently they didn't approve of my two turn win, so they'll putting me Slifer Red until they decide officially on what dorm, I should be in…which in layman's terms mean they basically want me to do a second test, whenever they see fit. It's not cool and I've already got my Dad working on an appeal case for me…" he informed his new friend.

"That sucks. They couldn't evaluate your duelling skills properly because of how short your duel was so they're punishing you a little bit it seems for winning so quickly. Which is messed up, so I'm all for your appeal dude…good luck to you…" he said in-response taking his shot and potting his yellow ball.

"Thanks man, its Ethan right?" he asked wanting to be reminded correctly.

"Yeah that's right, Ethan Raines." he answered, "And it's Shane Mikaelson right?" he asked.

"That's me…" he chuckled a little. "What dorm did that put you in?" he asked with intrigue.

"Slifer Red too, but it's only supposed to be temporary. They want me to be in Ra Yellow, but they need to assess dorm space first. So they asked, if I would be okay with being a Slifer Red for a little while." he explained, "I was reluctant, but I accepted. I mean its Duel Academy dude, you know? You have to make some compromises or they will just tell you come back next year!" he laughed holding out his arms a little to the side with his cue in hand.

"Wow…seriously?!" asked Shane, as Ethan nodded. "I guess, we're both screwed for the moment…" he laughs, "So hey…you want to be room-mates dude? Until we 'move up' in the world and are where we should be?" Shane asked with a snicker.

Ethan grins, "Sure man. That'll be cool." he replies gladly accepting Shane invite.

"Great!" Shane replied as the two men exchanged looks of interest before returning their game.

"No way! A duel's about to start?! WHERE?!" said a voice, "The duelling arena in the next room. Everyone who is everyone is checking it out! Let's go!" said another voice. Shane and Ethan looked around and heard what was being said, as the games room began to empty out.

"A duel, huh? You wanna check it out roomie?" teased Ethan jokingly with a grin.

"Sure. I love a good duel, we can finish this later…" replied Shane, as he and Ethan laid their pool cues down on the pool table's green felt surface and left the games room together to check this duel out that was about to start.

Inside the Duel Arena: Blaine and Tyrone had already taken up their respective positions at either end of the platform both looking and feeling pretty comfortable right about now, Tyrone more than anything. Various crowds of people namely all students on the ferry began pouring into the arena filling up the seating areas right away. Daphne was sitting next to Celeste in the front: who had her arms folded across her chest wanting a good view of this duel. Whilst Ethan and Shane took up residence at top via the back row for good view of the entire field sitting next to each other.

"Wow…news travels fast on this boat!" Celeste giggles a little surprised by a fully-packed in-house arena looking around at all the new and returning students. "Some of these boys are cute, you know…Daphne you should really take a look…" she smiles at her new thread nudging her in the arm a bit.

Daphne smirks to herself: "No thanks Celeste; you can have 'em." she replies looking at her friend with a warm smile before returning her attention to the field.

Leon: Tyrone's friend was sitting a couple of seats away from Celeste in-support of his best friend. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as she ran her fingers through the sides of her dark chocolate brown hair. She caught the boy looking at her out of the corner of her eye; she raised her eyebrow at him. He waved at her a little and gave her a friendly smile wanting her to know he meant her no harm earlier. Celeste smiled a little thinking she may have prejudged the attractive jock and gave him a brief wave back before looking away back to the field. Leon looked away smiling softly to himself keeping his attention now the upcoming duel.

Tyrone and Blaine were staring the other down, "Alright kid…what makes you think you can beat me? I'm an Obelisk Blue…and what are you exactly? A Slifer?" he snickered a little.

Blaine smirks: "That's for me to know and you to find out. So how about we just duel now, so I can move on..." announced the strapping young duellist.

Tyrone growls a bit not liking Blaine's attitude one bit: "Punk!" he said to himself quietly, "Let's do this!"

"DUEL!" said both teenagers activating their respective duel-disks simultaneously automatically setting their Life Points to 4000 each and drawing their opening hands.

==================  
_BLAINE – __**4000 LP**__  
__**4000 LP**__ – TYRONE_  
==================

"I'll be taking the first move pretty boy!" informed Tyrone drawing the top card from his deck and looking at it before adding to his hand and picking another card to play for his first move.

"If you want…" Blaine said not really caring too much about who goes first right now.

"I wonder what kinds of these decks these two use…I guess, I'll find out soon…" Daphne said thoughtfully to herself eager to find out sooner rather than later.

"Alright dude: I summon: Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blades in attack mode!" Tyrone revealed placing his chosen card face-up on his blue and white duel-disk symbolizing what dorm he belonged too, whilst Blaine's seemed to be custom made consisting of a dark green and black colour scheme identical to the colours of his leather jacket, he was currently wearing.

====================================  
**HEROIC CHALLENGER – THOUSAND BLADES **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 4 – WARRIOR/EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 1300 / __**DEF:**__ 1100_  
Effect:_ Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Heroic" card; Special Summon 1 "Heroic" monster from your Deck, and if you do, change this card to Defence Position.  
If you activate this effect, you cannot Special Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Heroic" monsters. When you take damage from an attack  
or a card effect while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. You can only use this effect  
of "Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades" once per turn._  
====================================

Thousand Blades materializes onto the field swinging his large halberd weapon with an expansive shell of sharp crystal armour attached to its back.

"Interesting: Loverboy uses a Heroic Challenger Deck. Let's see, how we he uses them…" said Daphne to herself.

"His monster looks weak though…not exactly the best opening move right, Daph?" she asked her.

"Maybe. But I get the feeling strangely enough that Tyrone knows what he's doing." she replied finding oddly weird she thought that still having not changed her opinion of the jock yet following their earlier encounter.

"Next I'm going to activate my Thousand Blades' is special ability! Once per turn, I can discard 1 "Heroic" card from my hand in-order to Special Summon another "Heroic" monster from my Deck!" he explained with a smirk, "So I'll discard my Double Lance to Special Summon my: Heroic Challenger – War Hammer to the field in attack mode!" Tyrone added depositing his chosen card into the Graveyard then removed his deck from his duel-disk picking up out his selected card and quickly places it on his duel-disk right next to his other monster in face-up attack position.

====================================  
**HEROIC CHALLENGER – WAR HAMMER **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 6 – WARRIOR/EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 2100 / __**DEF:**__ 1300_  
Effect:_ When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card.  
(You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to that equipped monster's ATK._  
====================================

War Hammer materializes onto the field wielding its large hammer and taking up a powerful battle stance ready for a fight.

Blaine raised his eyebrow: "A Level 6 monster already? Okay maybe this will be fun, after all..." he said to himself mentally before eventually smiling competitively to himself after.

Daphne: "Impressive." Daphne said thoughtfully to herself appreciating Tyrone's latest move like a true duellist should beginning to get the impression slowly piece by piece that this Tyrone could actually be a decent duellist and not just another ripped jock.

"My Thousand Blades now switches to defence mode, since I just used his effect protecting itself from any further damage by my opponent's monsters..." he explained.

====================================  
**HEROIC CHALLENGER – THOUSAND BLADES **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 4 – WARRIOR/EFFECT)  
Switches to __**DEF:**__ 1100._  
====================================

"Now I'll end my turn by placing 1 card face-down! Your move, kid…" said Tyrone sliding his card into one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones and materializing a set card onto his field in-front of him behind his monsters and reducing his hand from 4 to 3 in the process.

"So be it! It's my move now…" Blaine said drawing quickly from the top of his deck and reviewing his newly drawn card with a soft smile before continuing to his first turn of the duel. "You know Tyrone was it? I'm afraid this duel is going to very short-lived, I have better things to do then show up some Obelisk Blue student." Blaine said not needing this duel to go on any longer than it needs too.

Tyrone growls: "Just who do you think you are?! This duel is mine pretty boy! End of story!" replied the jock angrily. "JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE!" he yelled.

"Already way of ahead of you muscle head! I activate the Spell Card: Night Beam to blow away your face-down card! " commanded Blaine throwing his card out in-front of him activating it.

===================================  
**NIGHT BEAM **  
_(Normal Spell Card)__  
_Effect: _Target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this card's activation._  
===================================

Night Beam quickly materializes onto the field and launched a powerful blast of energy at Tyrone's face-down card with pinpoint precision; destroying it instantly. Tyrone lowers his arms after blocking the holographic backlash from Blaine's spell card.

"My face-down…you'll pay for that kid!" threatened the second year Obelisk Blue.

"I doubt it. Next I'll summon: XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!" Blaine said placing his chosen card face-up on his duel-disk…

====================================  
**XX-SABER - BOGGART KNIGHT **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 4 – BEAST WARRIOR/EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 1900 / __**DEF:**__ 1000_  
Effect:_ When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand.  
This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "X-Saber" monster._  
====================================

Boggart Knight materializes onto the field with a frim battle cry staring down its opposition.

"Now that my Knight's here, he allows me to Special Summon another X-Saber monster from my straight to the field as long as it's Level 4 or below. So now, I summon: XX-Saber Fulhelmknight to the field in attack mode!" Blaine explained placing his second monster onto a separate monster card zone on his duel-disk in a face-up position.

====================================  
**XX-SABER - FULHELMKNIGHT **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 3 – WARRIOR/TUNER/ EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 1300 / __**DEF:**__ 1000_  
Effect:_ When your opponent declares an attack, you can select the attacking monster, and negate the attack. You can only activate this effect once  
(while this card remains face-up on the field). If this card destroys a Defense Position monster your opponent controls by battle,  
you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it._  
====================================

Fulhelmknight materializes onto the field next to Boggart Knight ready to fight.

"Argh…my War Hammer is still stronger than either of your two monsters!" he reminded his opponent.

Blaine smirks: "You think so do you? Well maybe this card will clear things up for you!" replied the black-haired male pulling out another card from his hand and slips it inside one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones on his duel-disk causing it to materialize onto the field.

==================================  
**SABER SLASH **  
_(Normal Spell Card)__  
_Effect: _Destroy a number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Attack Position "X-Saber" monsters you control._  
===================================

Blaine folds his arms across his chest and smiles: "I just activated my Saber Slash spell card! This card destroys any number of face-up cards on the field equal to the number of face-up attack position 'X-Saber' monsters, I control. And since I have two of them face-up right now, guess what? Both yoru monsters are destroyed!" Blaine said firmly.

"WHAT?!" Tyrone yelled: "NO!" he said.

"I'm afraid so!" Blaine snickered to himself, as he watched Saber Slash empower his two monsters creating a strong white aura around both of them, which saw then jump up into the air and eliminating Tyrone's only defence upon striking them with powerful series of weapon slashes destroying them both Heroic Challengers instantly. Boggart Knight and Fulhelmknight then return to Blaine's side of the field following the completion of their attack.

"Wow!" Daphne said impressed: "That Blaine guy's brutal! Just like me…" she smirked a little to herself now even more eager than before to find out more about this Blaine.

"He's defenceless now, Daphne…and Blaine still hasn't attacked yet." Celeste said.

"Come on man…" Leon said softly to himself worried about his friend's chances now.

Tyrone looked over at Blaine gritting his near perfect white teeth even angrier than before: "You son of a-" he said stopping mid-sentence growling at Blaine knowing full well he was wide-open for a direct attack right now, which could be bad for him.

"Save it, Tyrone! Now you're defenceless and about to lose this duel! Thanks to another card in my hand…" he said holding it up in-front of him with its back facing Tyrone.

"What card?! SHOW ME!" Tyrone yelled.

Blaine smirks confidently to himself: "It'll be my pleasure or better yet, why don't I just summon it to the field!" Blaine replied.

"YOU CAN'T! You can't summon anymore monsters this turn!" he reminded Blaine a little worried now.

Blaine snickers: "Oh I can and I will…and it's all thanks to its special ability!" he replied shooting down all of Tyrone's assumptions there and then.

"What ability?!" he growls.

"I can only summon this card, if I control at least 2 or more face-up 'X-Saber' monsters on the field and unfortunately for you, I do! So now without further or do: I summon: XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode!" Blaine revealed finally positioning it face-up on his duel-disk joining his other two monster cards now giving him a total of three monsters now.

====================================  
**XX-SABER - FAULTROLL **  
_(EARTH - LEVEL 6 – WARRIOR/ EFFECT)  
__**ATK:**__ 2400 / __**DEF:**__ 1800_  
Effect:_ Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up  
"X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower  
"X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.  
=====================================_

Faultroll materializes onto the sword with a powerful swing his sword ready to take his competition down.

"It looks like this duel is just about over…" Daphne said to herself softly.

"2400 attack points?!" he said, "No…this can't be happening…" added Tyrone growling furiously to himself.

"That's right! I told you this duel would be short-lived didn't I?" Blaine reminded his foe. "Now go my three Sabers and attack him directly! Wipe out all of his life points!" ordered Blaine through his hand out in-front of him.

All three XX-Saber warriors followed their master's instructions and charged towards a defenceless Tyrone strikes him down aggressively with a combined trio of attacks causing a huge screaming of pain to leave Tyrone's lips wiping out all 4000 of his life points causing him to fall forward onto his front.

==================_  
__**0 LP (-5600) **__– TYRONE_  
==================

The holograms fade signalling the end of the duel and Blaine's victory over Tyrone.

"TY!" said Leon rushing over to his best friend that was down for the count for the moment to check on him.

Blaine just stared at his fallen foe and closed his eyes after deactivating his duel-disk and placed his hands in his jeans pockets and turned around on his heel beginning to walk away from the battlefield. He didn't take pleasure in these sorts of things, but he had the cards and he was going to make his play whether he liked it or not. After being a one-turn killer is not going to reflect well on Blaine's popularity at Duel Academy that's for sure. But what could he do? It would have left far too much to chance in Tyrone's next turn, if he let him live to see another turn.

Daphne watched the talented yet ruthless male youth exit the area, "Celeste, I'll be right back…" Daphne told her new friend.

"Okay…" replied Celeste softly, as she watched her future roommate head off after Blaine.

"Damn…that guy is brutal not to mention strong don't you think, Shane?" Ethan said looking at his friend.

"He sure is, Ethan. That guy's got some dangerous skills and that deck of his is extremely powerful and he seems to have mastered it completely." Shane replied to Ethan. Shane looked over at Ares, who appeared next to him and the two began to speak telepathically: "We better keep our eye on him, Ares…there's something about him." said Shane.

"I agree. He isn't who he seems. But one thing I won't dispute and that's that fact he is a very good duellist. It was almost effortless to him, when he took down his opponent in just one turn." Ares replied.

"Shane?" Ethan asked.

Shane and Ares ended their conversation with Ares's is quick disappearance allowing Shane to turn his attention back to Ethan. "Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Err—nothing it just looked like you was in some kind of trance? Everything okay pal?" he asked a little worried naturally for his new friend.

"Yeah everything's fine, Ethan. Sorry…heh…" he grins: "You hungry? Let's get some food…I'm starving…I kind of skipped breakfast!" he chuckles lightly.

"Sure! Let's go…" he smiles back as the two friends stand up and take their leave from the arena.

Meanwhile Blaine is seeing walking out onto the lower deck's corridor after leaving the duelling arena looking to head back to his room.

"Hey killer!" called out Daphne from behind Blaine.

Blaine stopped and turned around to face Daphne, who had her hands on her hips smirking a little to herself, as she began walking towards him. Blaine sighed a bit…

"Relax." Daphne said, "I'm not here to judge you or give you a lecture…I just want to say…thanks." added Daphne.

Blaine raised his eyebrow confused: "Thanks? For what exactly?" asked Blaine keeping his attention on Daphne.

"For helping out me and my friend out earlier on. He totally deserved it, but still it doesn't mean I don't feel bad for the guy. But you put him in his place didn't you?" reminded the blond: "I'm Daphne Davenport by the way. It's only fair you know my name, now that I know yours…" she smirked a little to herself offering him her hand to shake.

Blaine looked down at Daphne's hand and then up at her and smiled a bit to himself and shook the female's hand gently: "Your welcome." He paused, "True you do, but my full name is: Blaine Andrews." he added at the end.

"Well Blaine Andrews, I suppose I'll be seeing you around campus. After all, you owe me a duel, handsome…" she said with grin before winking at Blaine softly and taking her leave with a smile on her face and moved her fingers through the sides of her long blonde hair causing it flip up a little with Blaine looking on with a large smile across his face.

"She's gonna be fun…" Blaine said mentally to himself looking forward to getting to know the young woman better throughout their time together at Duel Academy.

===================================================  
**NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH! GX 2.0 – **_**STARZ OF DESTINY**_**:**  
Turn 4: _"Welcome to Duel Academy – Tag Team Style! (Part I)"_  
_Created, Written and Adapted by Kaizer Michaels._

=================================================  
**TURN 4 SYNOPSIS:**

_Daphne and Shane finally arrive on Duel Academy Island with new friends: Ethan  
and Celeste. But when Shane and Daphne's competitive sides come out in a  
less then flattering light for either duellist: Daphne challenges Shane to a duel,  
but Ethan doesn't appreciate Daphne's attitude towards his new friend and offers  
a counter challenge in the form of a tag team duel instead; which sees Celeste/Daphne  
team up for the first time against Ethan/Shane! How will both teams work together,  
when they still barely know each other? Friendships will be tested in the name of  
competition and achieving victory…but just how far will it go? Find out on the  
next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Starz of Destiny!_

=====================================================

**Disclaimer:****  
**_Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. This is a FanFiction. Therefore, I am not breaking any laws nor do I intend to for I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _or any of their characters. Some cards appearing in this FanFiction are of my own creation: which have been specifically crafted for this FanFiction and its characters or have been adapted from their pre-existing counterparts and archetypes within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe._


End file.
